Nightmares
by Wishing-for-a-Zoro-plushie
Summary: a little thing I thought of. ZoLu. Not sure if the rating I put on it is correct.


Roronoa Zolo stood behind his captain, Monkey D Luffy. He heard a voice call out to him and turned to see Sanji striding over. Luffy was staring out into the ocean and Zolo was just about to ask why.  
"Hey Zolo. Dinners ready." Sanji said and then jumped out of the way as Luffy bolted for the food. Zolo shook his head and followed Luffy.  
"I swear, one day, he's going to kill someone in his search for food." Sanji commented as they walked in. Dinner was usual, Sanji fawning over Nami and Robin, Luffy attacking his food with a ferocity only seen at the zoo in the lion house. Then they all went to their respective quarters. Sanji had taken to sleeping in the kitchen on account of Luffy's snoring. Zolo didn't mind it though. He found it kind of comforting. But tonight, Luffy wasn't snoring. He was moaning in…what was it? Fear? Zolo had never heard Luffy express that much fear ever. Must have been one hell of a nightmare. Then Luffy screamed and Zolo nearly fell out of his bed. That had never happened before. Luffy never screamed in fear like he was at that moment. Zolo got up and walked over to where Luffy was thrashing around in his hammock. "Luffy." Zolo said wanting the boy to wake up, but not really wanting to be the one to wake him up. He pressed a hand onto Luffy's shoulder and shook him.  
"Luffy!" Zolo repeated when Luffy still did not wake. This time he did though. Luffy shot up and whacked Zolo away from him. His eyes were wide and he looked around wildly. Then he realised who was standing next to him.  
"Oh, Zolo. It's just you." Luffy said rubbing his face. Zolo looked at his captain concernedly.  
"Are you okay Luffy?" he asked. Luffy looked up and grinned.  
"Yeah. I'm okay." Luffy said and then lay down again. Zolo gave his friend one last glance and then went back to his couch. He lay down and went to sleep, listening to Luffy's calm even breathing. Zolo fell asleep. Later that night, Zolo woke again, for a reason he couldn't quite put his finger on until he heard something. Silence. He looked over at the hammock and realised Luffy wasn't there. He got up and sighed. He didn't bother to pull on his shirt. It was warm enough out tonight. He walked up onto the deck and saw something strange. Luffy had one of his arms wrapped around the mast at least ten times and he was sitting on the railing, leaning out over the ocean. His hat was sitting on the ground behind him. Luffy was peering into the ocean and it was then Zolo realised the younger man was shaking. Zolo walked over and Luffy looked up. He pulled himself back up and jumped down on the deck and stood in a position that Zolo had never seen Luffy stand in. It was a defeated pose. "What are you doing up here?" Zolo asked. Luffy smiled and sat down cross legged on the deck.  
"I always come up here. You've just never woken up before." Luffy said. He got up again. He seemed restless, as though standing still was something that he just physically couldn't do at this time. Of course, it was usually impossible for Luffy to stand still, but that was only because the boy was easily excited and always wanted to be doing something. Luffy paced over to the other side of the ship and then back again. He picked up his hat and put it on his head and then took it off again and laid it on the deck.  
"Luffy!" Zolo demanded. The black haired boy looked up, a little startled. "What is wrong with you?" "Nothing." Luffy replied and then sat down. Zolo walked over and knelt down.  
"Tell me. It'll help to get it off your chest." Zolo said. Luffy looked up and sighed.  
"I-I was having a nightmare." Luffy said.  
"I realised that when you started screaming. What about?" Zolo asked gently as he sat down.  
"Shanks. What happened the day he saved me." Luffy mumbled. Zolo waited. "It was the same day that I first ate the cursed fruit. I tried to pick a fight with someone way bigger than I was simply because he insulted Shanks. I should have laughed it off like Shanks did. The bandit came back and took me out into the ocean." Luffy paused taking a deep breath. Zolo realised this was the hardest part for the young boy to say. "He called me a rubber freak and threw me into the ocean. I have never felt so afraid in all my life. And then Shanks saved me. There was a monster, and it took his arm…so…so much…blood." Luffy said in between gasps. He shook, his small frame shaking more than what it was probably supposed to. Zolo watched him, a little unsure of what to do. Luffy's hand twitched along the ground, obviously searching for his hat. Zolo picked it up from where it lay next to him and set it down on the boy's head. This had obviously affected Luffy deeply.  
"You're not a freak Luffy." Zolo said, "And, if Shanks was anything like me, than, I'm sure he would give his life to protect you…just as I would." Luffy's shaking stopped and he looked up, his eyes shining. Zolo gave the boy a small smile which Luffy returned and then wiped his eyes. "Thanks Zolo." he said, and leant over and hugged his first mate. Luffy kissed Zolo on the cheek, got up and then went back to the cabins. Zolo touched his cheek and watched the small boy go. Zolo went down soon after. The next day saw them berth at a small island. It kind of looked like Rogue Town. Luffy was first off the ship, as usual, and, as usual, Zolo was put in charge of him. Luffy had found a shop that for some reason seemed to interest him greatly. Zolo walked in and found Luffy sitting in the centre of the shop studying a large book. He looked thoughtful. Zolo peered at the book and saw that it was a book on Gold Roger. "Should have guessed." Zolo said and then walked around looking for a book on swords. He found one and bought it and was standing outside the shop when a whine got his attention. Luffy had the big book under his arm and was digging around in his pockets, evidently looking for money. "Darn it." Luffy said and put the book back on the shelf. He walked out and looked at Zolo's bag.  
"What did you buy?" Luffy asked a little miserably.  
"A book on swords. What's wrong, don't you have enough to buy that book?" Zolo asked. Luffy shook his head.  
"No, Nami didn't give me any money. She offered me some but said I had to pay her back. How am I supposed to pay her back? I have to ask her to get money, it would just end up being a big circle." Luffy said raising his arms into the air in frustration. Zolo looked at Luffy who was busy watching a cat walking along the top of the building. He actually has a point. Zolo thought. He threw his hands into the air in mock exasperation and then said,  
"I'll buy it for you." Luffy looked up at the older pirate and smiled.  
"Really?" he asked. Zolo nodded and Luffy ran into the shop to get the book, laughing his goofy laugh. Zolo had to smile. He walked in after Luffy and gave him the money. Luffy ran up to the counter and bought it, almost bouncing with excitement. Zolo looked towards the sky. The sun was setting.  
"Come on Luffy. We had better get back to the ship." he said and then began walking down the road. Luffy was striding along beside him, his arm wound around the book so tight that Zolo very much doubted even the strongest person would be able to pry it from Luffy's hand. Zolo smiled and had an idea. He stopped and Luffy walked a little way before stopping and turning to look at him.  
"I know it's getting dark, but can I have a look at your book Luffy?" Zolo asked. Luffy nodded.  
"Sure." he said and handed the book over. Zolo then ran. Laughing as he heard Luffy yell in surprise behind him and then heard the click of the boy's sandals as he took chase.  
"Zolo!" Zolo heard Luffy call his name and laughed. They ran along the shore laughing and calling out to each other. Zolo heard Luffy yell in surprise and then a splash. Zolo stopped and looked around. Luffy's hat was floating on the top of the water and Zolo dropped the books, kicked off his boots and dived in. He looked around and saw Luffy floating down towards the shallow ocean floor. At least it was shallow. Zolo grabbed Luffy around the middle and heaved the boy back to the surface. As soon as Luffy's head broke the surface he gasped and coughed. He still couldn't move. Zolo pulled Luffy up onto the shore. Luffy coughed up the last of the water.  
"What the hell do you think you were doing?" Zolo yelled. Luffy pouted.  
"I was chasing you when I tripped and fell in." the younger teen said. Zolo sighed and picked up the two books. That night, Luffy was sleeping soundly when he heard his name being called. He awoke and realised it was Zolo. "Luffy…" he said. Luffy got up when he saw Zolo twist and then slash out an arm as if to hit an attacker. He padded quietly over.  
"Zolo." Luffy said prodding his first mate in the shoulder. Zolo gasped and jumped up. Luffy gasped in surprise.  
"Luffy?" Zolo asked. Luffy nodded even though in the dark Zolo couldn't see it. Zolo grabbed the younger boy and hugged him tightly.  
"Zolo? What's wrong?" Luffy asked. "Are you okay"  
"Yeah…I'm fine." Zolo replied releasing Luffy.  
"What happened?" "I was having a nightmare"  
"About me"  
"Yeah. We were back at Rogue town. When you were up on that tower. I honestly thought I was going to lose you." Zolo said. "Weren't you scared up there?" "Yeah. But, I knew I wasn't going to die"  
"How"  
"I saw you." Luffy said. There was silence and Luffy felt himself pulled down. He didn't resist and gasped when he felt Zolo's soft lips brush his own. Zolo pulled him close, his lips becoming more insistent. Luffy made a noise of confusion and Zolo abruptly released him.  
"Luffy…I'm so sorry." Zolo said mentally beating himself up. Then Zolo felt a soft, small frame lean against him. He pulled up the blanket and Luffy slipped in silently against him. Luffy's fingers traced his jaw line and then Zolo felt Luffy come close until they were a breath apart.  
"Don't be." he said and pressed his lips against Zolo's. His mouth moved gently and Zolo co-operated. Luffy's hands wound their way into his hair and Zolo pushed his mouth against Luffy's with more ferocity. He tasted something. Something that allured him like nothing else ever had. It was wild and unbroken. Like a spirited horse, only, it was Luffy. Deep inside him, Zolo could taste that his captain had a strong will and a wild, untamed soul. It drove him nuts. Just the feeling of Luffy's hands touching his scalp sent shivers down his spine. Luffy was also sensing his first mate's soul. It was calm and quiet and enigmatic and it drove Luffy wild. They were a perfect match.  
The sun rose and Zolo awoke to find Luffy curled up by his side. Zolo smiled and then tensed as he heard a knock at the door. Zolo pulled the covers up over his sleeping captain and jumped off of the couch. He rushed over and jumped into Luffy's hammock and pulled the covers up to his chin. Nami walked in. She looked around and saw Zolo was awake.  
"Zolo. We're shoving off this morning. Do you want to go into town this morning before we go?" she asked. Zolo thought a moment and then nodded. "Ok. Well get up and get our sleepy headed fool of a captain up as well. Brush your hair, it's a mess!" Nami said and then walked out. Zolo sighed. She hadn't realised anything. He got out of Luffy's hammock and heard a soft sigh as Luffy rolled over. "Sleep well my captain." he said and then walked out. 


End file.
